Apocalypse (video game)
Apocalypse is a custom video game created by Daniel Smith. Apocalypse ''continues to existing video/game/novel (just like ''Spacefront), and instead comes straight from the mind of Daniel Smith. Storyline Backstory In 1962, the Cuban Missile Crisis began, which was when Soviet Russia secretely started to build missile silos within Cuba that housed intermediate-range ballistic missiles. Tensions rose between the United States of America, Soviet Russia, and Cuba. America's forces were ready to invade Cuba and bomb Soviet Russia once the order was given. Soviet Russia, knowing that an invasion was probable, was also at the ready. Unwilling to accept peace agreements and council sessions, Soviet Russia armed its nuclear missiles. When a Central Intelligence Agency team was sent in to survey the missile silos and captured, the Soviet president, Nikita Khrushchev, lost his nerves. John F. Kennedy, the American president, warned the nation of an impending attack. Two weeks after the whole crisis began, in October, Khrushchev gave the okay to launch the missiles at America, even knowing that the U.S. would retaliate. The missiles hit targets in Washington, D.C., New York, and other primary capitols. The U.S. responded by deploying an invasion team into Cuba and launching their nuclear missiles at Soviet Russia. Britain, Germany, Korea, Australia, Israel, China, and several other nations launched missiles at various targets as well. Within three days, the whole world was left scarred and battered by radiation, destruction, and mass death. Out of more than 3 billion people on the Earth, only about 800,000,000 remained. The year is now 1986, and a small band of survivors is wandering the American and Canadian wastelands. Their mission: locate survivors, food, water, shelter, and vehicles, and flee to what has been rumored to be a safe-haven; Greenland. Campaign The campaign consists of 10-15 missions. Missions *''No missions are currently known.'' Multiplayer The multiplayer of Apocalypse is similar to that of Call of Duty: Black Ops', as it uses Killstreaks. However, Perks have renamed as "Abilities" and CoD Points have been removed. XP does remain. Ranks and Challenges There are 50 ranks in Apocalypse, each one of them requiring a certain amount of XP to reach. For each rank, a different icon is given. There is also Prestige, which is basically restarting and reseting all the completed challenges. There are ten levels of Prestige, each one of them having a different icon. Challenges can help the player in gaining rank quicker. There are five types of challenges: weapons, boot camp, operations, finishing moves, and elite. Each challenge awards a certain amount of XP upon completion. Factions There are three factions in Apocalypse. *United States Marine Corps - The USMC appear in all Cuban maps. Their outfit is a tan and brown combat gear. *Soviet Russian Remnant Spetsnaz - The Remnant Spetsnaz appear in all Russia maps. Their outfit is a green and black faux jacket with a backpack and vest over it, as well as balaclava that is black. *﻿Cuban Revolutionary Forces - The CRF appear in all Cuba maps. Their outfit is a green, tan, and brown militia type gear. Gamemodes There are four gamemodes in Apocalypse, each of them having their own objective, time limit, and score limit. *Team Deathmatch - Two teams battle it out. 20 minute time limit. *Global-Thermo-Nuclear War - Two teams battle to launch a nuclear missile in the center of the map. First team to launch the missile wins. 15 minute time limit. *Tactical War - Two teams fight over control of a single way-point. First team to hold the way-point for 1 minute wins. 20 minute time limit. *Wasteland - Team Deathmatch on maps with marked radiation points. Avoid the radiation points. 20 minute time limit. Maps Each map is unique, as they have a different setting. *Toxin - Fight in an abandoned Soviet radiation processing plant. Perfect for any gamemode. *Rehabilitation - Battle it out in a Soviet made re-education camp in Cuba. Hectic Domination matches. *Bay of Pigs - A map that takes place in the infamous Bay of Pigs, the starting area for the Bay of Pigs invasion. Lots of long-range firefights. *Strip - A map taken straight from Divided Destiny. Engage in epic close range combat in this strip club. Weapons/Attachments/Equipment Most campaign weapons can be used in multiplayer, with the exception of a few non-available weapons. Some weapons only appear in multiplayer. Each weapon can be customized in terms of attachments and camouflages. Pistols *ASP (unlocked at level 1) *CZ75 (unlocked at level 18) *M1911 (unlocked at level 2) *Python (unlocked at level 18) *Makarov (unlocked at level 4) Submachine Guns *Uzi (unlocked at level 23) *MPL (unlocked at level 35) *MP5K (unlocked at level 1) *PM63 (unlocked at level 29) *Kiparis (unlocked at level 49) *Spectre (unlocked at level 41) *Skorpion (unlocked at level 7) *MAC-11 (unlocked at level 11) Assault Rifles *M14 (unlocked at level 9) *M16 (unlocked at level 1) *AUG (unlocked at level 26) *Galil (unlocked at level 20) *Enfield (unlocked at level 1) *AK-47 (unlocked at level 38) *FAMAS (unlocked at level 14) *CAR-15 Commando (unlocked at level 44) Light Machine Guns *RPK (unlocked at level 6) *M60 (unlocked at level 1) *HK21 (unlocked at level 2) *Stoner 63 (unlocked at level 21) Shotguns *KS23 (unlocked at level 43) *HS-10 (unlocked at level 29) *Olympia (unlocked at level 1) *SPAS-12 (unlocked at level 24) *Ithica M37 Stakeout (unlocked at level 8) Sniper Rifles *L96A1 (unlocked at level 27) *PSG-1 (unlocked at level 35) *WA2000 (unlocked at level 10) *Dragunov (unlocked at level 1) Attachments *''To be announced!'' Equipment *C4 (unlocked at level 4) *Jammer (unlocked at level 4) *Claymore (unlocked at level 4) *Motion Sensor (unlocked at level 4) *Tactical Insertion (unlocked at level 4) *Deployable Camera (unlocked at level 4) Abilities Abilities are special things that the player can equip themselves with. Abilities have advantages when on the battlefield. *''To be announced!'' See also ﻿Other video games created by Daniel Smith: *''Divided Destiny'' *''Spacefront'' ﻿ Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Games